


Running Off to See

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [40]
Category: Sense and Sensibility (1995)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-03 07:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margaret wants to know the whole wide world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Off to See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lenore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore/gifts).



It was frustrating that one had to practically be shanghaied to get aboard a ship bound for somewhere interesting. Margaret leaned against the ship’s railing, watching the land disappear, unable to summon the proper nonchalance for her role, despite the flutter of her hacked-off hair, the itch of the woolen trousers she wore, or the still startling brown of her hands. An entire summer of lectures she’d endured to make herself as tanned as a boy, and it _still_ took a layer of dirt to accomplish the disguise. 

It was worth it though. This was much better than an atlas.


End file.
